Shops
Shops are places where you can buy a variety of items. Warrior's/Apprentice's Prey Shop This shop is located either at the Warrior's (when you are an apprentice) or Apprentice's Den (when you are a warrior). Here, you can buy *Mouse for 50 A: restores 20 HP *Squirrel for 150 A: restores 75 HP *Rabbit for 750 A: restores 400 HP *Pheasant for 950 A (600 in Original): restores 1000 HP *Fish for 800 A: adds 20 max HP *Adder for 800 A (1200 in Original ): adds 20 max SP *Bird for 200 A: adds 5 Agility Medicine Cat's Herb Shop (Original game) This shop is located at the Medicine Den, by talking to the Medicine Cat. It is disabled for a short period of time in the Original Game when Spottedleaf dies, but is reactivated when Yellowfang becomes the new Medicine Cat. You can buy: *Juniper Berry 1 *Juniper Berry 2 *Juniper Berry Ultra *Catnip for 1200A: completely restores HP and SP of one ally *Stardust *Antivenom for 200A: restores states to one ally affected by Venom State *Yarrow Herb Elder's Special Moves Shop (Original game only) This shop is only available after you become leader in the Original Series Game by getting your nine lives. This shop is located at the elder's den. You can buy *Mega Refresh for 100000 A: heals SP to your party (only in battle) *Depletion for 60000 A: lowers enemy SP *Skillful Leap for 40000 A: allows you to jump over certain obstacles Deep Mothermouth Shop (Original game only) This shop is only available after you beat the subquest, The Depths of Mothermouth. It is found by talking to the pile of gold coins on a peninsula in Deep Mothermouth, and selecting "I want StarClan items". You can buy- Catnip for 1200 A *Stardust for 10500 A *Star Light for 20000 A *Antivenom for 200 A *Yarrow Herb for 2200 A SkyClan Medicine Cat Shop (Original game only) After a certain point in Firestar's Quest, this shop is unlocked. It is found by talking to a gray cat standing in a cave. This shop is quite similar to the regular Medicine Cat's shop, but it lacks a few items. *Juniper Berry 1 for 100 A *Juniper Berry 2 for 300 A *Juniper Berry Ultra for 900 A *Catnip for 1200 A *Stardust for 10500 A Moonpool Shop (New Prophecy Only) This shop is found at the Moonpool by talking to some mushrooms and selecting, " I want StarClan items". You can buy *Juniper Berry Ultra for 1900 A *Pheasant for 950 A *Catnip for 1200 A *Stardust for 10000 A *Star Light for 15000 A *Antivenom for 200 A *Yarrow Herb for 2200 A *Accuracy Stone for 20000 A AP Exchange (New Prophecy Only) This shop is only available after you finish Luno's Subquest Explanation. This shop is found by talking to Luno and selecting, "AP Exchange". You can buy *WindClan Recruitment for 5 AP (You can buy the recruitment spots more than once, be careful not to do this) *RiverClan Recruitment for 5 AP *ShadowClan Recruitment for 5 AP *Stone of Sounds for 10 AP *Thorn of Speed for 1 AP *Thorn of Power for 1 AP *Mighty Thorn for free, must have at least 15 max AP to buy *Heroic Thorn for free, must have at least 25 max AP to buy Legendary Thorn for free, must have at least 35 max AP to buy *Pelt Defense (1) for free *Pelt Defense (2) for free *Pelt Defense (3) for 1 AP *Pelt Defense (Ultra) for 1 AP *Speed Seed for 1 AP (Do not buy a Swift Speed Seed or Lightning Speed Seed before buying this one, buying this one will slow you down, and you can't eat the Swift or Lightning Speed Seed again. Same goes for Swift Speed Seed) *Swift Speed Seed for 1 AP *Lightning Speed Seed for 1 AP Claw Shop (New Prophecy Only) The Claw Shop is a special shop accessible after completing the subquest Cats in Need. It is located in the Tribe's camp, by saying "no" to training. Every Claw sold costs quite a lot of acorns, so be sure you have enough. *Cat Claws for 1200 A *Warrior Claws for 5000 A *Leader Claws for 80000 A *Vicious Claws for 85000 A *Dog Tooth Claws for 100000 A Other Items *Roguestone Fragment (for To Be a Legend): buy from Tar for 30000 A Category:Items Category:Gameplay